


Knot Ready

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Daddy Kink, Dominant Dean, Falling In Love, Kawaii, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Size Kink, Top Dean, Young Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Happy Birthday, Mesmy!</strong>
</p>
<p>Castiel raises the orphaned Winchester pup until his 24th full moon. His second year (14th birthday in human years) determines whether the boy will be Alpha, Beta, or Omega. His destiny will give him everything—his late father's position as Alpha of the Pack with all sorts of other entitlements. </p>
<p>Presented with all sorts of spoils for taking his father's place, Dean happens to want nothing other than the twenty-five year old doctor, Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mesmeret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/gifts).



> (hahahah who likes my title? _high-fives myself_ )
> 
> ****** hard to explain, but castiel raises dean and then romance ensues. if you're no bueno with that then i can suggest a different story for you. 
> 
> castiel is mentioned as 24-26 and dean is from 1-19 (human years). confusing but basically the body stops growing when it hits the ideal age (20-28)

Anna fell in love with Dean at first sight. He was a newborn ball of blonde fur. His eyes hadn’t opened yet but he twitched every once in a while pressed tightly to the redhead’s breast.

Her younger brother, Castiel, would watch wearily from his place at the dinner table, filling out paperwork for their pack. The Winchester Alpha and his beautiful Beta wife had died in a fire and guess which little bundle of joy heir was left in the Novak's care?

At six weeks, he’s just barely able to crawl around on his paws. Just a strong breath of air will make him fall over.

“He’s due to be big,” Anna says with a small smile. Castiel cracks a grin because, well, the boy is a runt. In his family’s history, everyone was possibly bigger than the last.

And then there’s this one, _Dean_. Mary and John had decided the name their selves.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Castiel says offhandedly and goes into the kitchen to prepare supper. Anna giggles and plays with his paws.

“You’re going to get big soon, aren’t you?” she asks, giving him a high-five. Dean smiles, as best as a wolf pup can, and rolls onto his back.

Months go by quickly; Castiel has a lot of paperwork to do since he’s the pack’s sole doctor.

Anna got married to an Alpha called Balthazar. The man had spent quite a while courting Anna but only when Castiel—despite the fact that he’s younger than her and they’re both submissive Betas—gave him permission did they finally mate.

Castiel has had to raise the pup on his own, but finally on his twenty-forth full moon, Dean went through the initial transformation into his human body. Although his pup shape was tiny, he was just a skinny human boy afterwards. He was naked, covered in blood and some kind of goo that Castiel could probably name quite easily from his medical textbooks.

The boy—Dean—wasn’t so blond as his wolf was. His hair was an ashier brown colour and his eyes… Eyes of wolves generally range from a purplish brown to a golden yellow, but emerald green like this boy’s? It was unheard of. Both his parents had brown eyes as well so this came as quite a shock to Castiel, what with his medical and biological practices before he joined the pack.

The first bath is a little weird. They generally are. Dean squirms and whines when soap gets in his eyes, slapping Castiel with a sudsy hand on the shoulder.

Castiel’s mother and Anna had bathed him when he first shed his wolf shape. He was also skinny and all big blue eyes full of fear. Dean is exactly the same.

But he's mostly just whimpers now and he shies away from Castiel’s touches and the water that's quickly getting chillier. Castiel ends up having to clamp a shoulder on the back of his neck so that Dean stills in the tub and the twenty-four year old man can clean the blood and such off of him.

“I know you know how to speak,” Castiel says slowly so that Dean can hear and comprehend. He's toweling the naked boy off on his new bed when their eyes meet.

“Yes,” Dean says slowly, nodding his head. “You’re Castiel,” he adds fondly. He doesn't seem in the least apologetic for being a little naughty in the tub.

“And who are you?” Castiel asks, patting a hand on the boy’s wet head. He’s approximately seven years old as a human boy and he’s pretty goddamned adorable.

“ _Dean_!” he cries, giggling.

Castiel can't help but smile. “Dean, who?” 

“Dean Winchester!”

 

 

Throughout the next five months, Dean finally harnesses the capability to shift back and forth between his wolf and human form. He’s pretty proud of himself and secretly so is Castiel.

Anna visits once a week or so, saying hello to her big baby. Dean loves when she comes over to their apartment because she always brings chocolate and cooks a big pasta dinner. Her mate is a little odd, though, and Dean and Castiel always make jokes about his funny accent after he leaves for the night or the next morning with Anna.

In the meantime, though, Dean crams schoolwork everyday. What with Castiel’s strict academic upbringing, he’s decided that Dean should be well educated as well. Thankfully, the boy’s a natural.

Dean’s also very social. He has three cousins who are almost three years older than him—Gwen, Mark, and Johnny. He plays with other young ones in the village pack when Castiel has time to watch him outside. He’s rowdy, and definitely catches the eye of one or more females.

About six months in, Dean’s about the size of a regular twelve year old. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t try and sit on Castiel’s lap at the dinner table or finger paint in the older man’s study. He’s childish as always, but Castiel wouldn’t want it any other way.

Life seems simple.

It is. Mostly.

What happens to occur somewhere in the near future, though, is the date of Dean’s determination whether he will be Alpha, Beta (like most end up to be), or Omega.

It’s a big day for all children and their families. Signs of being an Alpha will consist of Dean popping his first alpha-knot, to be informal about it, but otherwise, he will generally grow a few more inches and start to reveal his leadership nature.

Omega, on the other hand, is straightforward. He will be in heat on his twenty-forth full moon. They’re generally not frowned upon—not female omegas, anyway. So Castiel worries about that, primarily because Dean is a good boy. The Beta’s seen some fresh-faced Alphas and they scare the shit out of him. They absolutely terrorize Betas and Omegas, relentless with their teasing and occasional horrifying rapes.

So Castiel bites his lip after every full moon passes.

What’s most fun is that they get to go on runs in their wolf forms. It is kind of tradition to go with the entire pack but Castiel usually pulls Dean aside and they’ll gaze at the stars together for a while. Usually some other wolves will find them on accident, hoping to get some alone time during an Omega’s heat or an Alpha’s rut. It’s similar to a heat—the only true difference is strength. An Alpha can overpower almost anyone.

Castiel gets teary a few days before Dean’s last full moon. He comes in and sits with him in the sunroom as Dean works on his homework (well it’s all homework since Castiel is his only teacher). The older man gets in behind him, lifting him up and setting him down on his lap like Dean usually does by himself, and wraps an arm around the boy’s waist while his eyes are directed to the book in his other hand.

“Are you going to still talk to me if I’m Omega?” Dean asks softly. Castiel hums loudly.

“I don’t know…” he teases and Dean gasps loudly. “Of course I will, Dean. I’ve raised you, Sweetheart.”

Dean quiets down and continues writing. “I’m not going to be an Omega,” he tells Castiel, but it seems a little like he’s trying to convince himself. “I don’t want to be looked down on.”

“No matter what, no one will look down on you,” Castiel says, squeezing his arm against Dean’s stomach because he’s got a little bit of chub there. “You’re a born leader. Don’t double guess yourself.”

“Alpha…” Dean murmurs to himself. He says it dreamily, like it’s his _destiny_ or something romantic like that. He giggles nervously. “I’m excited!”

“Okay, Alpha,” Castiel teases more and Dean rams his elbow back into the older man’s chest. Castiel gasps for air and Dean squeals in laughter. “Gonna get you for that,” Castiel warns.

The next two days are stress-free. Castiel gives him no schoolwork and allows him to do nothing but play video games and eat junk food. Dean invites friends over each night and they sleepover, usually passing out with loud TV on that Castiel has to come down and turn off at an odd hour in the morning.

But the night—the _special_ night as Dean calls it—no one sleeps over. Dean goes to bed early, excited but trying to calm his nerves by resting for a little while before the full moon comes up and determines…

Castiel stays up late that night. He can’t sleep at all so he resorts to an old favourite book of his, sitting in the living room by the big window in their apartment with a single lamp to offer light.

He waits _hours._ Dean doesn’t stir and the man doesn’t detect any different scent. He just shrugs and decides to read for a little while longer. Only when it’s about three in the morning does the twenty-five year old turn in for bed. He looks in Dean’s room quickly before he does so and detects a small difference in scent.

It’s odd, and hard to explain, but it’s definitely not the sweet scent of an Omega. Castiel decides he’ll wait till the morning or at least until the smell is so strong it wakes him up.

 

 

Dean does wake up a little uncomfortable. He’s sweaty and the covers stick to him obnoxiously. He ends up shaking them off in annoyance and throws his legs over the side of his bed to stretch. Something warm and hard against his lower stomach catches his attention.

“Holy shit.”

Dean had on a pair of briefs during the night but now they’re pushed down underneath the boy’s tight balls; his cock is against his naked chest, _throbbing,_ red and veiny all over. He’s gasping in continuous surprise—his Alpha knot! It’s here!

“Cas! Cas!” Dean cries in excitement. “ _Caaaaaass_!”

Castiel bolts into the room and meets eyes with Dean’s rather large cock against his chest.

“Jesus H Christ, Dean,” Castiel says. The boy had had boners over the past few weeks in front of him but never had he even seen a cock this large. “C—cover yourself!” He blushes crimson.

Dean doesn’t want to, though. Instead, he steps out of the boxers and walks over to look at himself in the mirror. “This is glorious, Cas! Think of all the ass I’m going to get with this thing!”

“First off, to me you’re still a two year old. Put your cock away and come down for breakfast,” Castiel orders and closes the door behind him in a huff.

Dean watches the door for a little while longer, scenting at something that the slam of the door blew over to him. It smelled strangely like arousal, if Dean wasn’t mistaken.

Dean had spent a little extra time looking at himself in the mirror. He felt himself, holding his hand to the base of his cock. It tingled for a moment and Dean gasped. “Dean!” Castiel called from downstairs. “We have church!”

The hard-on wasn’t something to be taken lightly. In fact, he stayed hard almost all day. It was a little awkward but the pack all understood. Mothers blushed and waved him off, reminding them of their Alpha sons or husbands. Elders looked at him with pride, telling him he will help produce healthy pups.

Shortly enough, he had indeed taken his late father’s place as head Alpha. It was in his bloodline and no one seemed fitter. It took a few months to get comfortable—the boy was about the size of a nineteen-year-old now, so much more toned and filled out. He was absolutely stunning now. No more babyfat clung to his cheeks or his stomach, he was a man. His hair was a dark brown and eyes a shining jade green. He looked a lot like his father.

Castiel comes over often to discuss politics. Dean hates it if it's not directly about the Pack. “You need to mate with someone, Dean,” Castiel reprimands him for what feels like the thousandth time that day.

“No,” Dean returns, his voice much lower now. He has lost the childish giggle and squeal; he doesn’t come climbing into Castiel’s lap anymore.

For some reason, it hurts the older male.

“You can intermarry with other packs. Think of the unity you can—”

“I said no, Castiel,” Dean says harshly. Castiel takes a step back. It isn’t often he addresses him by his first name and with such intensity.

“Fine, _son_ ,” Castiel returns just as icily and leaves the room.

Dean watches from his seat at his large oak desk he learned was once his father’s. He wants to stand up and call out to him, but he can’t seem so weak. He’s Alpha now.

But he isn’t interested in anyone _else_.

 

 

Castiel doesn’t like living alone. He feels like a weakling asking his sister to sleep over sometimes but he sure as hell can’t ask his Alpha to come back any time soon. He understands that the boy has stuff to figure out on his own and he can’t keep pestering him about it.

It doesn’t stop him from leaving in the middle of the night and heading over to the Alpha’s apartment. He lives at the top of the building and it’s much bigger than his own place. He has a key, of course his Dean would give him the extra—not some girl or his cousins—and that kinda makes Cas feel a little special.

So he makes his way in. It’s late so he doesn’t expect to wake the boy up if he just tiptoes in and sleeps in the guest bedroom.

Only, he’s stopped.

There’s no one there but Castiel still stops breathing completely. What he does hear is loud breathing and a creaking bed. His cheeks turn completely red and he looks down at the key in his palm. _This is a bad time,_ he thinks to himself and turns around.

What stops him is the sudden realization that there is no moaning. No moaning from a female partner, that is. So Castiel turns and creeps back into the apartment. He knows where Dean’s bedroom is and he goes right up to the door.

It’s left slightly ajar and for that he is thankful. He peeks in a little and sees Dean on the bed. He’s alone—that much is certain—but he’s not sleeping.

Rather, Castiel sees that Dean’s working his cock in his hand. He’s completely naked and the sweat shines with the light from the moon outside. It’s not full, two days ago it was, but Dean still must be feeling the moon’s affects.

Dean wraps his fingers around his weeping knot, stroking himself up and down like crazy. There’s cum on the dark haired boy’s chest and intertwined in his tufts of pubic hair; obviously he’s been at this for a while.

“ _Cas_ ,” he breathes ever so lightly.

Castiel’s breath hitches and his eyes widen considerably. His dick twinges in excitement and his ass slickens. He doesn’t slick as much as a typical Omega since he’s submissive Beta, but it still comes. Keyword: submissive. As a Beta, he can pretty much do anything but knot or be inseminated. He has no womb.

Apparently, Dean can smell something in the room because he pauses his hand on his cock and looks around.

“Ca—Cas?” he says.

_Fuck_ , Castiel thinks. _Of course he knows my scent._

“Castiel? Are you here?” he asks, a little nervous this time. “Reveal yourself!” he orders now, impatient and embarrassed.

Castiel lowers his head, humiliated that he was caught _watching_ the boy he _raised_ jack his beautiful Alpha knotted cock. Utterly shamed.

“What are you doing here?” Dean asks. He says it with a strong voice but his scent indicates he’s a little worried and nervous.

“I…” Castiel begins. “I was lonely at home,” he answers truthfully. Could he have lied to him? Surely the Alpha would scent out his lies. “Wanted to sleep over but…”

“Instead you decided to be a pervert and watch me masturbate?” Dean finished for him. Castiel hung his head in shame.

Dean clicks his tongue and looks at him for a long while.

“Hey,” he calls. Castiel looks up, the rosiness in his cheeks clash with his blue eyes. “I’ll forget about it if you come here.”

“Dean!” Castiel chides quickly but Dean smirks deviously.

“You think I don’t know what I’m doing?” Dean asks, cheeks red. “I’ve seen you touch yourself before. Hell, when I was a pup I saw Balthazar fuck Anna.”

Castiel looked at Dean with bulging eyes.

“It was intriguing.” He sits up and pats the spot next to him. “Although girls aren’t interesting in the slightest, you _are_.”

Castiel gulps, sitting down on the bed beside Dean. He leans in and pauses; they’re close. It isn’t like where Dean used to come up to him and sit on his lap, or when he was scared and they cuddled. Castiel catches himself leaning in to kiss him. Dean ends up finishing the thought for him.

Their lips clash and part to allow their tongues to intertwine and touch. Dean reaches behind the man and slides two fingers under his shirt. The Beta understands the order and breaks the kiss for a moment to pull it over his head. The kiss continues and Dean reaches up to cup Castiel’s face.

“This,” Dean says and slaps his hand hard against Castiel’s khaki shorts clad ass, “off.”

Castiel gets off the bed and pulls his shorts down and then his tight blue briefs. Yes, Dean knows those ones. He’s snatched them more than once to bring back to his own apartment and sniff as he fucks into his fist.

What’s slightly surprising is Castiel is hard. He’s rock hard and his cock is leaking precum steadily.

“Love life a little slow?” Dean teases and Castiel blushes darkly.

“I could say the same to you,” the older man returns, climbing back onto the bed. Dean places a hand on either hip and lifts him so that he’s straddling his thighs.

Dean barks out a laugh. “Touché.”

Castiel lifts his hands to Dean’s shoulders and rests them there as he grinds his slick ass against Dean’s Alpha cock. His knot has calmed down but Dean’s cock is still red and hard.

“Ever even been fucked before, Cas?” Dean teases more.

Castiel glares. “Of course I have,” he shoots back. “Used to bring guys back to the apartment all the time. You were always asleep.”

Dean gasps with false shock. “You little skank.”

“Shut up, Dean,” Castiel says with a roll of his eyes and leans in to kiss him on the lips again. He rocks his hips slower now and Dean’s hard cock teases his hole more than ever. “ _Fuck_ …” he gasps lowly.

“There’s… Nothing’s going to change between us right?” Dean asks with a slight degree of worry in his diluted eyes. “I… I want you to know I have always loved you.”

Castiel smirks, basking in his chance to be cocky. “I know, Dean.” He presses his lips to his Alpha’s again and opens his mouth against his. The dark haired man reaches down and grabs a hold of Dean’s wet with Castiel’s slick cock. He strokes it a little before positioning it to his hole.

“Want this, Dean?” Castiel asks on Dean’s lips and the Alpha nods furiously. Castiel enjoys holding Dean by the short and curlies (almost literally) but not as much as the look of pure ecstasy as he begins to sink down on his Alpha’s cock.

“ _Fuccck_ ,” they moan in unison. Dean holds his fleshy ass cheeks tightly as he starts to thrust up and down into his older companion’s ass.

“Cas,” Dean moans wildly.

“Go ahead,” Castiel grants him permission. They meet eyes and lean in at the exact same moment to kiss.

Dean starts off slow but at once he begins wildly fucking up into Castiel’s pert ass. He’s tight— _fuck_ and is he wet. It’s the perfect combination and better than any pussy he’s fucked recently.

Castiel moans in a high-pitched voice, so different from his usual gravely tone. It’s cute and makes Dean want to tease him about it later. Later. Right now, Dean’s lost in Cas’ perfect ass.

“Dean! Dean! It’s—I’m—”

“C’mon, Cas,” Dean lets loose an Alpha growl. “Cum on me.”

Castiel whines loudly, pushing his hips down to meet Dean’s thrusts. “Shit!” he cries. He throws his head back and clenches his teeth tightly as his cock throbs and erupts with cum. It slings onto Dean’s chest, catching on his nipple and then on his abdomen.

“That’s a good boy,” Dean says, pumping up inside him. He fucks him throughout his mind shattering orgasm.

“I want you to knot me,” Castiel orders, out of breath and still jizzing.

Dean doesn’t need any further words of encouragement. He loses himself in fucking Cas; his knot swells far too soon and finally he’s locked inside of him, unable to pull past his rim.

It hurts Castiel and Dean can tell by the displeased look on his face. The childish love for him causes Dean to reach up and cup his cheek and bring him into a kiss. He’s cumming so it’s a little hard to breath correctly, but Dean manages with Castiel’s skilled tongue. Oh the things they would have to do with that later, Dean thinks deviously.

“I love you,” Dean whispers to the Beta. Castiel’s cheeks flush and he looks down where they’re connected.

“I love you, Dean,” Castiel says and lazily leans in to kiss more.

 

 

It’s a little weird for an Alpha to choose a male submissive Beta as a mate, but Dean sure as hell did it.

Castiel can’t produce offspring like he wished he could, but Dean was too stubborn to fuck any girl or Omega to have children.

So one day, Castiel’s reading another one of his favourite books in the room that overlooks the forest that gives protection to their pack, he smells his mate is back.

“Dean?” he calls.

“Cas! CAAs!”

Castiel puts his book down and rushes down the stairs to the foyer where he sees Dean crouching on the tiled floor.

“Dean! What’s wrong!” he cries.

“Look!”

Castiel lays a hand on his mate’s shoulder and does look. In front of Dean is a blanket with three squirming pups.

“We can keep them right!?” Dean asks in a rush, looking from the pups to his mate.

Castiel glances at the pups again in utter shock. One is a girl and the other two are boys.

“Sammy, Adam, and… Well, I’m having trouble with the girl’s name,” Dean says, lifting a hand to his chin.

“How about Natasha?” Castiel asks.

Dean cocks a brow. “Where does that come from?”

“It was my mother’s name,” Castiel says fondly.

"I love it." Dean nods and smiles again. He glances at his mate and stands up to kiss him hard on the lips. He's more enthusiastic than usual and it makes Castiel outright laugh. “This is _fucking_ great! We're a family!”

**Author's Note:**

> there are more ficlets on my [tumblr.](http://www.ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet) headcanons always welcome!
> 
> also! smut headcanon [sideblog](http://dean-senpai.tumblr.com/) (updated ficlets!)


End file.
